Past, Present and Future
by TwistedxFireflies
Summary: Robin thought that he had left Batman's shadow for good. But when a familiar face shows up again Robin is forced to make the toughest decision of his life. Will he leave the Teen Titans? Or will he forsake his old comrades once again?
1. Chapter 1

**Past, Present and Future**

**By TwistedxFireflies**

**Author's Note**: Hello Everyone! Ha! Yes, I have decided to revamp Chapters 1 and 2 of **Past, Present and Future** before I worked on Chapter 4 and realize "Gee, I really should revamp those two chapters!" I am so proud of myself. Anyways, just a note, the fanfic **Past, Present and Future **was started roughly... two years ago... heh... yea, long time eh? and I enver really updated. In fact, I abandoned it. But ever since I saw trickling reviews in my mailbox, I decided to pick it up again and finish this dang fanfic. So please, Read, Enjoy. Reviews are loved. Critical reviews with analysis on my writing style, character development, plot, etc are doubled loved. No, I do not have a beta. And No I do not own **Teen Titans** or the **Batman **series. All I own is the plot. But a note on that. Since this is the cartoon **Teen Titans** and not the comic books I have altered Robin's past and kept a few of his actual past in order to fit with the story I have planned. Thank you! Once again. Read. Enjoy. Review.

**Extra Stuff**:

This goes out to **JA-9** who had some questions for me.

Am I a RobinxBatgirl person? Yes. I am. But I am also a RobinxStarfire supporter also ( though admittedly I did not like Starfire until much later into the series ). I am a Beast BoyxRaven Fan soooooo~ ^-^

Is Barbara a redhead? Yes she is. But I saw the Batman and Robin Movie and saw that Barbara was a blonde and was like... I'm just going to combine red and blonde and make it strawberry blonde and say she dyed her hair. ^^;

---

Rain.

Depressing. Gloomy. Dark. Yet oddly nogstalic.

It was raining that night. The night he turned his back from his past and plowed forth into his future, one bitter night of painful memories and sweet newfound freedom. So why does this freedom of his have such a sour after taste?

Robin stared out of the large windows of Titan's Towers, staring past the pittering rain outside. It had been raining for a month straight now and the depressing weather had pulled a dark gloom over the people of Jump City. Even the criminals didn't seem to have the desire to cause mischief in such foul weather. And because of the lack of criminal activities, the entire month had become even more dull and boring for the crime fighting teens. It was fun at first having some down time after their fiasco in Tokyo, but the novelty wore off after the first week when there were no new movies to watch or any new games to play. By the second week, Robin found himself bored with nothing to do and when he made the mistake of looking at the calendar, he found himself bored with nothing to do but think back to his old home. Gotham City.

"Robin, are you all right?"

"Huh?"

Turning from the window, Robin found himself face to face with Starfire, his best friend – no, his girlfriend – ever since Tokyo. He could see the concern in her clear green eyes, so he forced a light smile of encouragement for her.

"I'm fine, just bored with nothing to do," said Robin, casually.

"If that be the case, then let us watch Beast Boy and Cyborg race each other and see who wins. Perhaps then, you can be cured of your boredom." Starfire smiled before taking his hand and pulled him over to the couch where Beast Boy and Cyborg sat absorbed in their newest month old videogame.

Robin followed her as if on autopilot. As he sank into the couch, his gaze fell back onto the rain outside instead of the TV in front of them. Starfire's cheers and Beast Boy's and Cyborg's shouts became background noise as he found himself mulling over Gotham again. He had made an unconscious decision when he placedthe window for Titan's Towers facing in that direction. Gotham City was in that direction, somewhere.

In a strange sense, Robin felt homesick. Homesick for slums of the cities, for the midnight races, the crime. Funny enough, he missed the things he thought he would never miss: the maze-like hallways, the ancient antiques, the secret lair, the motorcycles, the mysteries, the secrets. But there was something he missed in particular.

"Wonder how they're doing right now..."

"How who's doing?"

"Huh? What?"

Robin snapped from his daze and turned again to see Starfire looking at him with that same worried and concerned look. "Robin, what is it you are talking about? Are you not feeling well?"

"Huh? Oh, no, I'm fine," said Robin smiling at Starfire. He kept that smile until she looked back towards the TV, but not before looking back at him doubtfully. Looking at Starfire, Robin sighed before shifting slightly so that there was a bit more distance between him and her.

Normally, Starfire would make him feel better.

"You know Robin. EAT THAT CYBORG! HA! Starfires' right. Hey! NO fair! You have been kinda spacing out lately… NOOOOO!!!!" Beast Boy never once looked up from his game as he allowed the controller to fall to the ground as he sunk to his knees dramatically while staring at the giant GAME OVER written on the screen. "No Fair Cyborg! You totally cheated!"

"Booyah! Looks like somebody is gonna be doing dishes tonight! And Nu-uh B I beat you fair and square!" Cyborg was on his feat in a victory pose, complete with a peace sign. As he sat down though, he was in complete seriousness as Cyborg looked over at Robin, "You know, Robin, Starfire and Beast Boy's right, you've been moping around so much this past week I'm starting to think that you need to have disaster strike everyday to keep you happy. So!" Cyborg then turned to Beast Boy. "Beast Boy Beats five out of six? Hmm? Loser has to hmmmm… do the laundry for the next week?"

Beast Boy frowned as he crossed his arms across his chest and shook his head, "No way, Cyborg, you totally cheated on that last round."

"Did not! Come on, man, you are such a loser loser."

Chuckling at his friend's arguments, Robin looked back at the TV screen and leaned back onto the couch. He found it amazing how much energy his friends had in such gloom and doom weather.

"Robin?"

Robin turned towards Starfire again, "Yea, Star?"

The Tamaran Princess smiled and took Robin by the hand, "What shall we do to find a cure for your boredom? Perhaps we can go see a movie, or go eat at a restaurant. We can pick a date and go on it."

Robin arched an eyebrow. "Make a- don't you mean go on a date, Starfire?"

"Yes! I have read about it in the magazines where couples go on dates," said Starfire, "Perhaps we can go on a date and you can be cured of your boredum!"

Laughing a bit to himself, Robin pulled Starfire into a brief hug, "Some other time, Star, I'm just... not feeling up to it right now."

"Are you certain?"

Before Robin could reply, Raven entered the room looking more annoyed than ever.

"Could you guys get any louder? I don't think the people halfway across town can hear you guys yelling… Someone is trying to concentrate here…"

"Aw c'mon Raven! Lighten up! We have one person moping about we don't need another!" It was as if Beast Boy was asking for trouble as Raven shot him an annoyed look.

"I never said I was moping about… I said I needed some SILENCE so I can concentrate…" she retorted walking over to the four, "Unless you'd rather I test some new spells I've learned on you."

"Whoa! Whoa! I never meant it in a bad way Raven! I'm just saying that Robins' been moping around and you shouldn't either because-" said Beast Boy, backing away slowly.

Quickly getting up Starfire went to Raven and held her by her shoulders, "Please Raven, I do not think that Beast Boy meant any harm from his words."

"Ok! You know what I think? I think that this weather is getting to all of us! How about we all go out and catch a movie or something? You know get up and get out of here. What do you say?" Cyborg was up on his feet also trying to help Starfire maintain the peace and some amount of sanity.

"Aw, but Cyborg! I all ready ordered the pizza and everything!" said Beast Boy, hiding behind Cyborg.

"Aw, c'mon, B, when did you order pizza? I was in the mood for some Chinese!"

Robin watched as his friends bickered amongst themselves. A small festering seed of annoyance began to build as Robin got off the sofa. He needed some peace and quiet, and it seems as if that was something no one can really get at Titans Tower.

"You guys know where I'll be all right?"

Yea. Peace and quiet. Just some time to sort out his thoughts and emotions, and he'll be better in no time.

The buzz of the doorbell rang and immediately the bickering stopped.

"Hey that must be the pizza!" stated Beast Boy from where he was before looking at Raven than to the hallway. "Uhm… Robin? Can you get that for me? I'm afraid if I move, Raven would kill me."

With a nod, Robin was off, walking through the halls of Titan Towers. As he walked, Robin began to slip back into his thoughts.

"It's nothing like the manor…" he stated remembering how he had picked the tower because of its uniqueness and how unlike the manor it was. He decorated the interior to be as unlike the manor as possible, making it loose and free.

Was he that angry when he left? So angry that he felt the need to eradicate everything that has to do with Gotham City and his past?

As he got to the door, the sound of the rain became deafening, and yet he could still hear the sound of his heartbeat. A chilled shiver ran down his spine when Robin placed a hand on the doorknob. Something was odd. And that oddness, Robin wasn't sure if it was a good odd, or a bad odd. But it was definitely odd.

But it was just pizza, right? No harm ever came from pizza.

Swallowing, Robin turned the doorknob and pushed the door open.

"All right, how much do I owe you?" he asked in his usual bored tone when answering the pizza guy. But it wasn't the usual pizza deliveryman.

Instead a girl about his age was leaning against the doorframe, exhausted, a mess and wounded. Her cape was torn, used as a makeshift bandage for her shoulder and she looked as if she can barely carry her own weight. For a moment, Robin looked at her, stunned. It couldn't be. She looked at him, and before she could say anything, her body went limp and she fell forward. Quickly, Robin caught her in his arms. Her body was soaked and icy cold and she was shivering violently.

Wrapping his arms around her, Robin knelt down so that she could lean against him. Robin still couldn't believe what he was seeing. He reached forward, his hand trembling a bit and removed her mask.

It couldn't be.

It was.

A familiar face. A face he tried to forget. A face he can't forget.

"Batgirl?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Past, Present and Future**

**By TwistedxFireflies**

**Author's Note**: HA! HA! A completely revamped version of Chapter Two. Enjoy! No. I do not own **Teen Titans** or **Batman**. Just the plot.

---

Robin sat, stunned, staring at the face of his old friend and comrade. He couldn't believe it. Batgirl. What was she doing here? The crashing thunder and roaring rain had muted to a deaf silence. All Robin could hear was the beating of his heart. Seconds slowed to hours as if the present had stopped to wait for the past to catch up. And it did. His past was laying in his arms right now, and Robin's mind blanked, not sure if this was a dream or not.

Beast Boy was walking down the hall towards the front door. He and the rest of the Titans had gotten worried when Robin didn't show up with the pizza, more worried that Robin was eating the pizza than worried about Robin himself, so Beast Boy was elected to go and see what was taking so long. A sudden bitter chill made Beast Boy freeze in his tracks and shiver as he continued his walk.

"Hey dude, what's taking you so long? Did the pizza guy forget my veggie combo again?" called Beast Boy as he shivered again, "Man, it shouldn't be this cold this time of year, even if it is February." The last bit was added on the off hand to himself, but when Beast Boy didn't get an answer from Robin, he paused, now worried.

"Robin?"

Turning the corner, Beast Boy blinked when he saw the door still open and Robin kneeling on the ground, holding something, or someone.

"Uh... Robin? Did the delivery boy turn into some flesh eating zombie and you just kicked his butt and saved a damsel in distress or something?"

"Beast Boy?" Robin didn't turn around as he stood up, carrying Batgirl in his arms, "Get the other Titans, we need to help her."

"Huh? What?"

"Now, Beast Boy!"

Robin's command finally connected as Beast Boy nodded.

"Right," said Beast Boy and he turned and ran to find the other Titans.

Robin watched as Beast Boy ran off before he looked back at Batgirl. Her face was a haunting pale and her lips and ears were a light shade of blue. Robin held her a bit closer to him, hoping it wasn't too late to save her from freezing to death. It would be his one biggest regret if she did.

"You're going to be alright," he said.

But the statement was more to make himself believe it, than anything else.

Day One.

Batgirl is still unconscious. Raven had healed her shoulder and warmed her up enough so that she wasn't going to die, but exhaustion had taken its toll on her.

Day Two.

No changes. Batgirl seems to be talking in her sleep. No real identifiable words can be heard.

Day Three.

Some movement, but she still hasn't woken up yet. The name "Bruce" was heard along with "Dick". She seems troubled.

Three days. Three days had passed since Batgirl had arrived and Robin had spent those entire three days by her side, leaving only when necessary. It troubled him seeing her like this. Weak and vulnerable were two words he never associated Batgirl with. What disturbed him more were the jarring movements in her sleep, and her muttering his real name and Batman's real name over and over amongst other things he couldn't make out.

What happened to her that it would make her dreams be this haunting? That was one of the thousand of questions that had ran through Robin's mind as he sat looking at the face of his old friend.

Night poured into the room Batgirl was kept in as Robin sat, unmoving as a statue. Her health became his primary concern and all else became trivial. Which was a shame because his worry became a worry for the other Titans.

Several times, Beast Boy and Cyborg came in asked if he wanted to play videogames with them. He denied every invitation. Raven had came in twice and spoke briefly with Robin, respecting his need for some space. Starfire was at his side the first night, but her presence didn't dim his concern. In fact, he became unintentionally mean towards Starfire when she asked him a simple question: Who was she?

A single question, and it annoyed Robin to no end that he snapped at her, saying it was none of her business. She left. He didn't follow. He knew he shouldn't have done what he did and he felt a bitter aftertaste when she closed the door behind her. But the last thing Robin wanted was for the Titans to know anything more about who he was. He wasn't ashamed of his past. He was more disappointed in himself because of it.

"Robin, has she awaken yet?"

Opening his eyes, Robin lifted his head up from the pillow he made with his folded arms and wiped the tiredness from his eyes. When had he fallen asleep? Yawning, Robin looked at the clock and saw that it was still only the third night since Batgirl's recovery before he turned to the speaker. Starfire was walking into the room, a bit hesitant

Robin shook his head as he looked back at Batgirl.

"Not yet." Robin sighed as he turned back to Starfire.

She was still at the door.

Mentally kicking himself for snapping at her, Robin smiled tiredly, "You can come in if you want. I'm... sorry I snapped at you. You were just trying to cheer me up."

A small smiled made its way across Starfire's lips as she walked into the room. "No. You are worried about your friend's help. I apologize for being in the way." She stopped next to Robin and the two looked at each other before Robin turned back to Batgirl.

Starfire turned and looked at Batgirl also and glanced back at Robin in concern. She had never seen Robin this worried over someone before, at least not someone who wasn't close to him.

Silence crept back into the room and nothing but the sound of the night could be heard. It was an unsettled silence, an awkward one with nothing to talk about at the moment. And this silence unnerved Starfire, but Robin didn't seem to notice it.

"Robin, you should rest. I can watch over your friend if you'd like," offered Starfire, in hopes to burst this silent bubble and give Robin time to rest. But Robin only shook his head.

"It's alright Star, I'm fine." Robin turned and offered an encouraging smile, which only worried Starfire more. She could see the tiredness in his eyes. But there was something else. She didn't know what it was, or had a word that can describe. But it was there, a powerful sort of worry.

"Then I shall stay with you," she said.

Robin opened his mouth to protest but before he could a soft moan could be heard.

"Nnngh... where am I?"

The two turned to see Batgirl stirring, her head moving side to side as if shaking off the tendrils of nightmares still clinging on to her mind. Her eyes then flickered open and she blinked a few times before reaching up and touching her head lightly.

"What is this place?"

Her voice was hoarse, but Robin recognized it clearly.

This wasn't a dream.

A warm tingle ran through him as Robin he searched for the words to answer her. It had been two years since he last spoke to her. What should he say? How should he say it? Two years. She must hate him for not contacting her after two years. What can he say to make those two years disappear?

"This is a safe place, friend. And you are safe."

"Huh?" said Robin and Batgirl in unison as they both turned to Starfire who was looking at Batgirl with a warm and cheerful smile.

Batgirl blinked a few times before she sat up, running her hand through her hair as if trying to suppress a headache with her hands, and closed her eyes.

"Wait, no, who are you? And where am I?" asked Batgirl.

Robin and Starfire looked at each other before Robin turned to Batgirl and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Welcome to Titans Tower, Batgirl."

Slowly Batgirl opened her eyes and turned to face Robin, a look of disbelief written across her face. For a moment the two just looked at each other, both unsure how to react.

"Dick?"

Robin grimaced at the sound of his real name.

"Robin."

"What?" Confused. A confused look replaced the one of disbelief on Batgirl's face.

Robin bit his bottom lip, not sure if that was the right thing to say.

"I'm not Dick Grayson here, I'm Ro- Ow! What was that for?"

Rubbing the sort spot on his arm from her pinch, Robin looked at Batgirl reproachfully, but suddenly found himself pulled into a hug. He laughed quietly to himself before returning the embrace. He could still smell faint traces of the rain on her for those few seconds before she pulled away.

"This isn't a dream, I actually made it. I can't believe I actually made it," said Batgirl. Excitement and relief bounced in her voice and in her brown eyes as she hugged Robin quickly again, "I was so scared I wasn't able to make it."

"I was worried you wouldn't make it either," said Robin with a smile when they broke from the hug. This was the same Batgirl he remembered.

The wide smile she was sporting faltered though when Batgirl saw Starfire in the room. Starfire had watched the entire scene, confused and out of place, unsure what to do or say. It was as if she had just walked in on a party, and realized that her name wasn't on the guest list.

"Hey, you a friend of Dick's?" asked Batgirl, the smile returning again.

Starfire looked at Batgirl a confused look in her green eyes.

"Pardon?" she asked, looking at Robin.

Sensing the confusion from both girls, Robin cleared his throat and both girls turned to look at him. "Uhm, Starfire? This is Batgirl, my long time friend and partner in fighting crime."

Batgirl arched an eyebrow as she looked at Robin, "Batgirl? You're kidding me right?" she said before looking back at Starfire and offered her a hand to shake, "Starfire? Nice to meet ya, I'm Barbara."

"Barbara," said Starfire as she reached out and took Batgirl's hand. The two shook briefly before Batgirl slipped her hand from Starfire's.

"So, you're one of the famous headline making Teen Titans, right?" said Batgirl grinning at Starfire.

Robin looked at her and it was his turn to arch and eyebrow, "You know about the Teen Titans?"

Batgirl scoffed and folded her arms across her chest. "You think Bruce hasn't kept tabs on you since you left?"

"He did what?"

Starfire watched as Robin and Batgirl started talking, and that feeling of awkwardness made her fee uncomfortable again. The two of them seem so friendly with each other, and she felt more and more out of place with each passing second. They talked of things she knew nothing about, a city she never heard of, and a life she had no place in.

Taking a few steps back, Starfire smiled and waved.

"I shall retire for the night, Robin. It was nice meeting you Batgirl," she said, but the two didn't break in their conversation for even a second to acknowledge her. Stepping out of the room, Starfire closed the door behind her and leaned against it and sighed, closing her eyes.

Who was this girl Robin was talking to?

And why does she feel so... jealous... of her?

---

"You are so going down, the title of Speed Racing Champion is mine!"

"Not if I can help it, Cyborg!"

Sounds of engines roaring and cheering fans could be heard as Cyborg and Batgirl at in the Titan Towers livingroom, their fingers moving rapidly across the controllers as both fought for dominance in the game.

"No! He's catching up! Loose him, Batgirl! Use the ramp! The ramp!" shouted Beast Boy, egging Batgirl on.

"I know! Hang on!"

Robin smiled as he sat on the couch watching Batgirl immersed herself in Titan life. It was only a few hours since Batgirl had woken up and already it was if she was never unconscious and it was amazing how quickly she became friends with the rest of the Titans – especially Beast Boy and Cyborg. When Robin offered her to stay in bed longer, Batgirl had flatly denied the offer and was bouncing out of the room before he could stop her. By then, night had passed and it was well into the morning. Five hours later and it was noon and Batgirl, Cyborg and Beast Boy had been playing videogames for three hours straight.

But just because Batgirl decided to let loose and relax didn't mean that she had forgotten to talk about the heavier things that hung in both hers and Robin's minds.

They have touched on that subject lightly at night, but both of them wound up angry and frustrated with the other. Batgirl was frustrated that Robin refused to call her Barbara and her to call him Dick. Robin was frustrated because he didn't want call each other by name at Titan's Tower.

"No! GAH! I missed it! How could I missed it?"

The giant words "Game Over" flashed on the TV screen as both Beast Boy and Batgirl groaned loudly at their defeat.

"All right, Cyborg! I win again!" said Cyborg punching his fist into the air, "I told you two that I was the Speed Racing Champion." Beast Boy and Batgirl shot Cyborg equally annoyed looks as Cyborg grinned at them. "So, that means that?"

Batgirl rolled her eyes mock annoyed before reaching into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone and smiled at Cyborg and Beast Boy, "What do you guys want for toppings?"

"Cool, videogame smart and takes her losses gracefully, you are definitely a better videogame partner than Beast Boy is," said Cyborg as he picked up Batgirl's controller and tossed it over to beast Boy, "Alright, your turn to try and defeat the champ."

"Hey! I take my losses gracefully!" retorted Beast Boy as he waited for the screen to countdown to zero for the race to start, "Alright, eat dust, Cyborg!"

Batgirl chuckled and shook her head as she got up so Beast Boy can take her seat. "So Robin." There was a definite sarcastic emphasis on Robin's name as Batgirl flopped down next to him, "What shall it be for the pies?"

"The usual, hold the anchovies. I don't know how you can stand those things," said Robin as he watched Batgirl dial in the Pizza Parlor's number.

"Hey, anchovies are awesome," said Batgirl, looking at her freshly painted fingernails that she had just painted with Starfire before playing videogames with Beast Boy and Cyborg, "Anyways...what?" A puzzled look crossed her face as Batgirl looked at her phone than looked over to Beast Boy and Cyborg, "Hey! You two gave me the number to some Chinese restaurant!" She shook her head and uttered the word "Bozos" with a hint of amused friendliness in the word.

"Here, I'll get the number for you," said Robin getting up, but Batgirl was already on her feet and walking around the couch.

"It's alright, I'll just grab my card, put on my shoes and grab a map then head to the parlor and order it myself there. I promise, I won't get lost," said Batgirl without turning around once, "Hey, Raven!"

Raven looked up from the opened fridge and looked at Batgirl. Ever since Batgirl woken up, Raven had expected her to be dark, mysterious and connected with the inner soul. But her expectations for the girl had completely shattered when Batgirl enthusiastically agreed to play a game of stinkball with Cyborg and Beast Boy. There was one redeeming quality about Batgirl though, and it was the fact that she read Edgar Allen Poe.

"Don't spoil your appetite, I'm going to buy us some pizza!"

"Hm." Closing the fridge behind her with some tea in hand, Raven watched as Batgirl walked off before she turned to Robin and saw him staring off in the direction Batgirl had walked off in.

"There's something off about her," said Raven as she took a sip of her tea.

"Aw come on, Raven, you just don't like her because she's fun and exciting and doesn't mind playing stinkball with us," said Beast Boy as he pressed wildly at the buttons on the controller.

Raven scoffed and took another sip of her, "You only like her because she complimented your ears."

"Well I was- No! Not again- I can't- No- Yes! I passed you again, Cyborg!- Well I was right though wasn't I, Raven?" Breaking his game concentration, Beast Boy turned to face Raven and pointed at his ears, grinning, "Chicks dig the ears."

A loud crash from the TV was heard as everyone in the room turned around to see that Beast Boy's car had crashed and burned on the track. Cyborg grinned again before turning to Beast Boy. "Guess I win again."

Beast Boy stared open mouthed at the wreckage of his car, "No fair! I was talking to Raven!"

Raven couldn't help but smirk lightly, "I was going to say something about but a car crash speaks much louder than words."

"But chicks do dig the ears! Remember Tokyo?" shouted Beast Boy.

"B, those Tokyo girls are crazy," said Cyborg leaning back into the sofa, enjoying his victory, "Anyways, Robin, I'm getting kinda worried about how there hasn't been any crime lately, I mean what do you think is up with that... Robin?"

The three Titans turned to see that Robin had left the room long before they had noticed.

Walking down the hallways, Robin paused at Batgirl's room before opening the door slightly and as silent as he could so she shouldn't notice. He peered inside and saw her pacing across her room, worried. Her phone was pressed to her ear and she was playing with her hair – a habit of hers to calm down her anxiety.

"Pick up. Pick up. Pick up. Please pick up and let it be that nothing is wrong. Pick up."

Pushing the door open all the way, Robin walked into the room.

"Who are you calling?"

Batgirl turned sharply at his voice before relaxing when she saw that it was only Robin.

"Al. He's suppose to be taking care of Bruce. I wanted to call to tell him that I'm ok and that I'll be heading back as soon as I can, but no later than tomorrow night," said Batgirl as she lowered her cell phone and closed it, "He hasn't picked up and I am getting worried." She sighed before looking at Robin, her arms folded across her chest, the grip on her cellphone tightening.

"Robin, please. We really need your help back at Gotham."

There. Those were the words Robin had been expecting to hear. Even though he and Batgirl had spoken a few hours before during the night and early into the morning, Batgirl only hinted at things going wrong in Gotham but never straight out tell him. Robin could understand why. She didn't want to dump all this on him since they haven't spoken in two years.

"Batgirl, I'm not going back, the Titans need me here," said Robin, keeping his voice as leveled as he can.

"Robin, we need your help. Please, things are just, we can't do this without you."

Her voice was pleading.

Robin shook his head. "Batgirl, I'm not going back there."

"Robin!"

"I said I'm not going back."

Reproachful brown eyes glared at Robin as Robin averted his gaze from Batgirl. As much as he wanted to go back to Gotham again, pride and ego was standing in his way.

"Why not?" demanded Batgirl, "Robin, we need your help. Things are a mess in Gotham and-"

"Can't the famous cape crusader take care of things himself?" said Robin, snapping back feeling his temper rising. "He never exactly needed my help before you know! It's always 'I'll take care of it' 'you're not capable of doing this pull back'"

"He was only trying to protect us."

"He was smothering us, Batgirl!"

"Dick..."

"Don't call me that! Here I'm Robin."

Batgirl shook her head, annoyed as she dropped her arms to the side and swung them, frustrated.

"No. I am tired of this. Robin is with Batman. Dick Grayson is the boy I'm talking to right now."

"My name is Robin."

"No, it's not!"

Robin glared at Batgirl and she stared back at him with the same intensity. He was growing to be just as frustrated as she was. He had gone to Jump City to create a new start. He didn't want to be known as Dick Grayson, he erased Dick Grayson from Robin. But now that Batgirl has returned...

"Fine," said the girl, shaking her head and sighing before she placed her hand to her temples. Fine I'll play your game and call you Robin for now Robin. But in all seriousness, Br-Batman is... He's really sick right now."

Batgirls' words fell against Robin like a sack of anvils and it felt like the world had just came to a complete standstill because the impossible had happened.

Batman, sick?

Never.

"What?" Robin could feel his voice quavering.

Batgirl looked at Robin briefly before she averted her gaze to the floor.

"It was my fault." Her voice was barely a whisper. It was as if she was confessing a sin.

"Batgirl, what happened?"

Batgirl shook her head and looked out the window, trying to find a way to not look at Robin as she folded her arms across her chest again.

"Listen, promise me that you'll help out in Gotham first. That you'll come back. Just one week, maybe two. I'll tell you everything then."

Robin looked at Batgirl. He wanted to help his friend. He wanted to return to Gotham and walk in the dark city once again. He wanted to race on his bike in the slums. He wanted to fight alongside his old comrades again. But he had the Teen Titans. He couldn't just leave them.

Minutes of silence passed before Batgirl turned and looked at Robin. Disappointment creased at her lips but sadness was reflected in her eyes. She turned again and looked out the window.

"I can wait until tomorrow night for an answer. But I'm leaving. I can't stay here while Gotham slowly crumbles."

"Batgirl I-"

"Save it." Batgirl walked over and grabbed her credit card before walking past Robin, "I just need your answer. I don't want an explanation for it. Just a yes or no. Anyways, I'm off to get some pizza."

"Wait."

Robin reached out and grabbed Batgirl by the arm and held her back. Batgirl turned and their eyes met for that one moment. Robin felt his heart skip a beat when he saw the hope in her when he stopped her. Slowly he released her arm and the two shifted a tad uncomfortably. Robin then coughed and turned.

"I'll buy the pizza. You just woke up. I don't want you to push yourself, Batgirl," he said and walked out the door. As he left, he didn't notice Starfire standing next to the doorway, obviously listening in on the conversation, a box of scrunchies and other hair accessories at hand. He was lost in his thoughts. Torn between the past and the present. He was afraid that if he went back to Gotham that he would never return to Titan Tower. He missed Gotham too much. He loved it too much. If he went back, he wouldn't want to return.

Starfire watched as Robin disappeared around the corner she wanted to say something but decided against it before she turned from his departing figure. Starfire peered into the room where Batgirl was. The other girl had the windows open and was looking outside, enjoying the cooling near dusk air. Cautiously, Starfire entered the room.

"Batgirl?"

Batgirl turned and looked at Starfire before smiling and waved at the Tamaran Princess, "Hey, Starfire, what do you have there?"

Looking at the box in her hands, Starfire smiled and walked over to the bed and set it down, "I was wondering if you would like to join me in the rituals of hair braiding. I usually ask Raven, but she doesn't seem to enjoy it as much."

A smile flickered and Batgirl nodded as she walked over and sat down on the bed before she dug through the box looking for pretty clips and bands.

"Sounds like fun."

The two sat in silence as they looked through the box.

"I'm guessing you heard the argument, and wanted to talk about it?" Batgirl said, breaking the silence. It sounded as if Batgirl was anticipating this moment and was wondering how to ask the question. Starfire, taken aback by how direct Batgirl was, nodded.

"I hear that you need his assistance. Perhaps, if it is a good thing, that the Teen Titans can also help assist you with your problem in the City of Gotham."

Silence again.

Batgirl sighed as she picked up a pretty white flower clip and spun it between her fingers, a looming air of wistfulness surrounding her as she watched the flower spin.

"You're Robin's girlfriend, right?"

Starfire blinked and nodded again.

"I care for him, a lot. And I suppose he feels the same way."

A laugh escaped Batgirl's lips as she looked at Starfire and smiled. "You suppose? Starfire, he told me about you. He told me you were his girlfriend, so obviously he does feel the same way about you." The laughter subsided as Batgirl sighed and looked at the flower clip again. "So don't worry. Robin and I-" Batgirl paused and looked up past Starfire at the wall behind her, as if searching her through her memories. "Robin and I are like brother and sister. Nothing more and nothing less. I promise. He doesn't feel the way he does for me like he does for you. I'm not trying to win his affection or anything. I just... really need his help back at Gotham..."

Batgirl smiled before she placed the flip clip up against Starfire's hair. "This one is perfect on you. Want me to put it on for you?"

Words. She couldn't find any words for that. Starfire could only nod as Batgirl got behind her and started braiding her hair. Starfire didn't know what to say to the other girl. Batgirl seemed nice enough. She seemed willing to make friends. But yet at the same time, despite how open she presented herself, Starfire couldn't help but feel that there was a big barrier between her and the other girl, a barrier that doesn't seem possible to completely eradicate, a barrier that prevented her from really ever being friends with Batgirl.

"It's going to be a beautiful night, now that the rain has stopped."

Starfire blinked once.

"Pardon?"

Batgirl continued to braid Starfire's hair as she smiled sadly.

"Bats are creatures of the night, birds aren't."

Tying off Starfire's braid, Batgirl gently placed the flower clip so that it's beauty would pale next to Starfire's. She sighed before reaching for a hand mirror and gave it to Starfire.

"I know I'm being selfish, asking Robin to leave without you guys. But I just want it to be the three of us again. Batman, Robin and Batgirl."

And that was something Starfire truly did not know how to answer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Past, Present, Future**

**By: TwistedxFireflies**

Author's Note: Hello everyone! Wow... it's been... a year since I touched this story. Anyways. I'm back after I saw the surprising amount of reviews I got for this story even after I had abandoned it. Yes, I had every intention of abandoning this story because I am working on a personal project of my own. Plus, college is more or less sneaking up on me and I need to well... yea... -o-. Anyways, I decided not to abandon this story for good, and I will continue working on it! Mind you it's been a year since I've touched this thing or thought about the storyline, but a good chunk of it I still remember. I had planned to rewrite it completely but decided not too, since that would be time consuming and I don't want to confuse people. So, have fun reading my fanfic! Enjoy!

P.S Updates on this will be either weekly, once every two weeks, monthly, once every two months, god knows how long before the next chapter. The personal project I am working on is well... a time consuming... so year. I am so sorry!

----

It was late; so late in fact it was early.

Turning away from the neon light of his alarm clock, Robin grunted as he stared at the dark wall in front of him. Batgirl's offer – no, her plea – kept him awake through the night. He had tried everything to will himself back to sleep. He counted sheep, listened to music. He even went as far as attempting to read the dictionary. Nothing worked.

"Why did you have to come back?" muttered Robin, closing his eyes.

One minute. Two minute. Three.

Robin opened his eyes again before he turned and looked at the alarm clock. 2:34. The glaring numbers made Robin frown as he turned and looked back at the ceiling. This long night had gotten longer, and he was certain that until he got Gotham out of his system all of his nights will be this long. Batgirl had said that Batman was sick. Robin couldn't just forsake his father-like figure could he?

No. He couldn't. And he couldn't forsake his old friend either.

Getting off his bed, Robin walked over his closet, opened it and grabbed his backpack.

The kitchen light was on as Robin walked down the halls and he could hear a light tuneless humming. Robin chuckled softly before walking into the living room; his backpack slung over one shoulder. He chuckled again when he saw the fridge open and Batgirl in front of it, a glass in one hand a carton of milk in the other. On the counter behind her was a plate piled with chocolate chip cookies.

"Old habits die hard, don't they?" he said.

Batgirl jumped at the sound of his voice, a loud "Meep!" was heard before the milk from the carton to the floor, splashing the edges of her pajama pants.

"Robin! Don't scare people like that!" she said, as she turned around and glared at him.

Robin suppressed a laugh as he turned to the side and shook his head. Batgirl was the same as he remembered her, from her ability to make years feel like days to her little quirks such as her need for sugar at ridiculous hours at night. Walking over to the kitchen, Robin dropped his backpack to the ground and took one of the cookies before leaning against the counter watching Batgirl mop up the spilt milk.

"I wasn't scaring you, you're just paranoid," he said, taking a bite.

"Har, har, very funny. From what I heard, you're the paranoid one of the Titans."

"Where did you hear that from?"

"Beast Boy and Cyborg. They didn't say it per se, but they said enough," said Batgirl as she got up and tossed the sodden paper towels into the trash.

Robin frowned at the statement but said nothing. That was another thing about Batgirl he just remembered, she got along with almost everyone she met. The majority of the people got along with her within two minutes. Unfortunately half of that majority usually can't stand her after a few days.

The awkward silence filled the room again as Robin watched Batgirl re-poured her glass of milk. He wasn't sure how to tell her that he wanted to leave Titan Towers right then and there. It was early, 2:48 am to be exact, and maybe she was too tired to go this early. But she didn't look that tired, did she?

"Milk, Robin?"

Looking up from the spot on the counter he was staring at, Robin saw a glass of milk held in front of him by a hand with fingernails painted a dark green. He blinked a few times before looking back up at Batgirl who looked back at him like he was an idiot.

"You want it? Or should I gulp down two giant glasses of milk by myself?" said Batgirl, jiggling the glass in front of him.

Finally understanding what she said, Robin reached up and took the glass.

"Thanks."

"No prob. Just like old times, hm?" Batgirl took the chair next to Robin and reached for a cookie before dunking it into the milk.

Robin nodded, "I'm half expecting Bruce to walk in on us and tell us to start eating dinner and stop eating junk food at night."

There was a snort before Batgirl started laughing. "I remember that, and I remember we used to drive him nuts hiding candy all over the Bat-Cave because we were too lazy to go all the way to the kitchen to get it."

"And Bruce forced us to clean up once he found out, remember how fun that was?"

"Fun?" mimicked Batgirl, looking at Robin like he was insane, "Dick, we spent the entire day looking for every Snickers bar, every Starburst, every singly stupid M&M chocolates. Even then, Bruce would still find candy somewhere."

That made Robin laugh.

"I'm betting anything, Barbara, that Bruce purposely brought candy, told us that we hid it so he can guilt us into cleaning the Cave for him again."

"I'll drink to that," said to Batgirl, as her laughter subsided.

Silence.

Robin looked at Batgirl and she looked back at him before the two broke out into fresh peals of laughter, which echoed through the room and down the hallways.

"We were so stupid back then," said Robin as he smiled before looking over at Batgirl.

His smile faltered when he saw the seriousness on her face. The seriousness wasn't obvious, concealed beneath the amused smile. But there was something else in her smile. A soft sort of happiness could be seen in it.

"You said his name."

Robin blinked. "Who's name?"

"Bruce. And you didn't correct me when I called you Dick."

"Well," began Robin as he shrugged in what he hoped to be a casual manner, "It's going to be kind of awkward calling each other by our secret identities at the Mansion right?"

Batgirl froze; her cookie mere centimeters from her parted lips before she lowered it and looked at Robin.

"You're coming back to Gotham?"

"It'd be wrong if I didn't."

There was a momentary pause as Robin looked at Batgirl. A look of uttermost surprise and relief was written across her face. Before he could say anything else, Robin felt Batgirl throw her arms around him into a hug.

"I can't believe it! Thank you! I mean- I was- You don't- I'm sorry if I-"

"Whoa, hold it, Barbara," said Robin as he placed his hands up and laughed a bit. Immediately she let go of him and laughed nervously.

"Right, sorry, shouldn't have hugged you-"she said, pushing a lock of her strawberry blonde hair from her eyes, "But I was just- I was just worried that you weren't going to help at Gotham. If you didn't, I- I honestly would have had no clue what to do. I mean, I can't take on the Joker and his new ally or whatever on my own. I mean, I can't even take on the Joker alone. So when are we leaving? Shouldn't you wake up the other Titans also? We're all going right?"

Batgirl had said everything in one breath and Robin's head was spinning by the end of her excited monologue. Placing his hands up again, Robin chuckled.

"Calm down Barbara, you're talking too fast for anyone to understand." Robin walked over his backpack, picked it up and slung it over his shoulder again. "As for your questions, we're leaving tonight. And the Titans aren't coming with us-"

"Why not?"

Robin shifted the backpack on his shoulder and looked outside the window. Traces of the morning could be seen in the pitch darkness outside, a few strands of golden light piercing through the night. He couldn't tell anyone, not the Titans, not Batgirl, that he wanted to go back to Gotham because he wanted to relive those memories again. He didn't want to admit that he missed the life he once had and he couldn't exactly relive those memories with the Titans following him.

It was only a week.

After that one week, once Batman was well again, he'll return to Titan's Tower.

But for that one week he didn't want to be Robin of the Teen Titans.

"I don't want to drag them into a fight that they don't need to be a part of," said Robin as he nodded down the hall, "You want to change before we head back to Gotham? The sooner we get there, the sooner Bruce can recover."

Still stunned by the news, Batgirl smiled and nodded before setting her glass of milk on the counter.

"Give me three minutes and I'll be ready," she said walking around the counter and past Robin to her room. She paused a little ways away before turning and looked back at Robin, "I know you and Bruce had your differences in the past, but you don't know how much it means to the both of us that you're coming back, even if it's only for a week."

Robin watched as Batgirl walked to her room before the darkness of the hallway enveloped her, a smile tugging at his lips.

------

The morning was crisp and wet as Robin sat on his motorbike, adjusting his helmet. It was a biting cold, yet oddly refreshing feeling and Robin felt both awake and alive. The loud rumble of a second motorbike could be heard as Batgirl drove up next to Robin and looked over at him. She lifted up her visor and grinned at him.

"You ready?" she shouted over the purr of the engine.

Robin nodded, lifted up his visor and gave her a thumbs up.

"Whenever you are!"

Robin turned the key and the motorbike roared alive before he turned to Batgirl.

"You know what this reminds me of?"

"No, what?"

"The two of us, motor-racing in the slums of Gotham!"

There was a pause from Batgirl before she flashed a wicked smirk.

"I remember that, I remember that I beat your sorry ass at those races!"

"Me? Never."

Robin returned the smirk with one of his own. His grip tightened on the motorbike's handles and he could feel Batgirl tensing up next to him. Within a second, as if a referee had blown is whistle, he and Batgirl flipped their visors down and speeding away from Titan's Towers. The instant he felt the wind flying past him, Robin felt a mix of anxiety and freedom. Pushing the anxiety aside, Robin glanced over at Batgirl. She was staring determinedly at the road ahead, moving forward without another look back.

Turning back to the road, Robin fixed his gaze.

He wasn't alone.

It was about time he made amends with his past once and for all.

----------

"He didn't even say goodbye."

Unknownst to Robin and Batgirl, their laughter had woken the other Teen Titans up that morning and alerted them to Robin's plans of returning to Gotham. Looking out the living room window, Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg and Starfire watched as the two sped off to Gotham. There was mixed and unsettled feelings within the remaining four Titans, but one feeling was shared among them. The lingering question as to why Robin had left in a rush. No goodbyes. No explanations. Just a note telling them that he'll be back within a week.

"People need their personal space, Beast Boy," said Raven as she turned from the window.

"Yea, besides, it's not like he's leaving us for good," said Cyborg.

Beast Boy looked at his two friends and started waving his arms, "Hello you two, obviously something is wrong with Robin. What if he needs our help? Or something? Like say he was dangling from a one thousand foot tall building and we're the only ones who can rescue him? I say that we find where this Gotham place is and-"

"Beast Boy. People need their personal space. I know it's hard for you but respect that." The annoyed look Raven shot at Beast Boy made him grin nervously before looking back at the window.

"I know but isn't it weird? I mean, Robin was moping around being all silent and mysterious. Then all of a sudden Batgirl shows up, and as great of a girl as she is it's kind of weird that she snapped Robin out of this funk he's in and all of a sudden they're running off to fight evil together. Isn't it out job to fight evil together with Robin? I mean how can we trust this Batgirl girl?" said Beast Boy pacing back and forth.

"As far as I know, BB, Robin trusts this Batgirl, so we might as well trust her," said Cyborg walking over to the kitchen, "Besides, I don't hear Star complaining about this. Anyways, who wants cold pizza for breakfast?"

Beast Boy frowned as he watched Cyborg raid the fridge and Raven had disappeared back to her room. Sighing, he facepalmed himself before rest his forehead on the window. "I still think that something's fishy, don't you Starfire? ...Starfire?"

Looking over at the Tamarin princess next to him, Beast Boy saw her still looking out the window as if lost in thoughts.

"Starfire?"

Stepping in front of Starfire, Beast Boy waved his hands in front of her a few times before finally catching her attention and snapped her out of her thoughts. A concerned and sad frown could be seen as Starfire looked at Beast Boy and smiled.

"Yes, Beast Boy?" she said.

"Is something wrong?"

Starfire looked out the window and sighed. Beast Boy could see the worry in her clear green eyes.

"I am not sure, Beast Boy. I am... worried about Robin. I am worried that he is not all right and that something is all wrong. I am hoping that when he returns that everything will be all right again."

Beast Boy looked at Starfire before looking back out the window. All the Titans were worried about Robin, especially Starfire.

"Yea well, every time he tries to solve his problems on his own he always makes a bigger mess."

Starfire looked at Beast Boy and shook her head. "Robin is not alone this time. He has Batgirl with him."

"He has Batgirl, but he needs his friends right? And friends help other friends. Come on Starfire, we should go and try to convince Cyborg and Raven to go with us to Gotham. You talk to Cyborg and Raven, I'll find out where Gotham is." Beast Boy turned and started walking to the super computer. But before he took three steps he turned around and looked at Starfire and chuckled nervously.

"Say Star, do you spell Gotham with an "e" or an "a"?"


	4. Authors Note

**Author's Note**

Hello all! This is not a chapter, but rather, a notice telling everyone that I have updated Chapters 1 and 2 of **Past, Present and Future**. My OCD kicked in and I wanted the writing style for all the chatpers to be consisted and saw it weird to have my writing style from two years ago and one year ago and a recent one all in one story. Anyways. Please go and read the updated chapters!

Thank you!

**TwistedxFireflies**


End file.
